The Taken Path
by ElleGreenWood
Summary: What was meant to be a quick stop on the road to Imladris, turns into a life-threatening situation for Legolas and the Twins.


Hi all, Elle here with my first upload! If you enjoy it and want to see what happens next, please review!

Warnings: Angst. Battles.

* * *

Elrohir ducked low, the blade swinging a hairs breath over his head. He didn't waste a moment, bringing his own blade up in a fast motion to end the life of the creature so set on taking his head.

He spun, his eyes searching over the battlefield around him in a desperate need.

It took him half a second to see him; locked in battle with an orc a head taller. Despite this, it was clear that Elladan had the upper hand and for that, Elrohir was grateful.

He turned again, his sword slashing out at a charging Orc without thought.

_How had the gotten into this mess? _He thought to himself. 

It had all begun when the three of them had decided to stop for a swim….

_(Two Hours Previously)_

Elrohir dismounted with a grunt as the impact shot through his aching legs. A few feet away Elladan also dismounted, patting his horse on the neck. The third member of their group remained where he was, still seated on his horse.

"Come, Legolas. Do you need a hand down?" Elrohir grinned at his friend, an eyebrow raised.

"The horses do not seem keen on the idea of venturing beyond the trees." Legolas noted, ignoring what the younger twin had asked.

"Then we will leave them here to rest. The lake is not so far that we cannot go on foot. I can assure you, the path will be an easy one for you." Elladan assured with a grin.

Elrohir laughed as the Prince sighed dramatically.

"Come, Legolas. We have been in the saddle almost the entire day- a walk will do you good. As will a bathe in the lake." He teased, wrinkling his nose. The blond shot a glare at him.

"I would? Oh no, Elrohir. I believe it is YOU who would benefit from a bath. I have been downwind of you for the last two hours- you smell worse than the Rangers you are so fond of."

Elrohir laughed good naturedly.

"Then I still smell better than you, Legolas." He replied as the blond dismounted.

Elladan shook his head, already heading down the small dirt path.

"Come along, you two. You both need a bath! My eyes are watering from the stench."

Elrohir and Legolas shared a look.

"We're throwing him in the lake, aren't we?" Legolas murmured.

"Oh, absolutely. Fully clothed." Elrohir confirmed before following his brother, humming happily. 

It was only a few minutes later when Elladan paused suddenly, tilting his head.

"Do either of you smell that?" Elladan asked, frowning.

"Smoke." Legolas confirmed, his voice low. "Yet I hear no signs of humans or Elves nearby. Shall we investigate?"

With a silent nod from both of the twins, the three friends slowly made their way through the trees, unsure of what they would find.

The moment they reached the edge of the clearing, the source of the smoke became clear.

A feeling of ice pricked at the back of Erohir's neck as his brother slowly moved into the small clearing, a hand resting on his sword.

"Legolas, check the perimeter." Elladan murmured, glancing at the blond. Legolas immediately moved to the edges of the discovered camp, while Elladan crouched beside the fire.

Elrohir moved around slowly, taking in the abandoned bedrolls and rugsacks, thrown about the camp as if someone had run across them.

"The fire is still smoking. There's water in the kettle…Whatever reason they had, it makes me uneasy that they would abandon their camp so quickly and so carelessly." Elladan stood, his grey eyes scanning the trees around them. "Something is amiss."

"There are tracks leading in all directions." Legolas rejoined the pair, his eyes also searching the surrounding forest. "The horses were right to be wary of these woods. I suggest we leave quickly, before whatever drove these travellers to panic returns."

Both twins nodded in agreement.

"When we reach Imladris, we will return with others and search properly." Elrohir vowed, turning his attention to the trees once more. I-"

Legolas suddenly held up a hand, silencing even the smallest of sounds from the twins. Elrohir frowned, unsure of what the Wood elf could be hearing in the silence. And then it hit him. 

_Silence._

Where there had been the calls of the forest birds moments before, now there was nothing.

"Get to your horses!" Legolas commanded, already moving. Side by side the three raced back the way they came.

They were merely a few feet from the path when chaos erupted around them.

With shrieks, screams and the ringing of steel, the beasts emerged from the rocks and trees around them, streaming towards the trio.

The friends immediately drew their blades, launching into battle with fierce cries.

Elladan was the first to draw blood, dispatching an overly eager Orc as he charged the elder twin. Legolas was close behind, his twin knives ending a spear-wielding Orc with an intention to skewer the Woodland Prince. 

The three Elves moved with effortless grace to meet one enemy after the other as more seemed to stream from all around.

A cry of pain split the air and both Sons of Elrond turned in time to see Legolas stumble backwards, an arrow in his shoulder. With a cry of anger Elrohir turned his attention to the trees, spotting the Archer above. Behind him, Elladan moved quicker- and an Elven dagger sailed a surely as an arrow, knocking the Orc from the tree. With a sigh of relief Elrohir turned his attention back to the battle, set on forging a path to the injured Prince.

As Orcs moved to meet him, his blade sang a song of death. Anger and adrenaline fuelled his every swing, vengeance clear in his mind. He knew that Elladan felt the same. That a bloodlust drove his twin as much as it drove him. 

Something slammed into the side of his head, sending stars across his vision and all thoughts of vengeance from his mind.

He stumbled a step, two. It seemed as if the world around him had slowed down, a silence descending so quickly it was almost deafening.

A sudden, sharp pain in his knees returned him to reality with a cruel blow. The noise of the surrounding battle screamed in his ears and he realised with a jolt that an Orc loomed over him, ready to strike a killing blow.

It was in this moment that he realised with a sudden dread, that his sword had somehow slipped from his grasp. He tried to meet the eye of the creature who was set to bring his end, but found to his dismay, that instead he slowly began to fall forward. He could not move his arms, and the rough ground bit painfully into his face, a crack heralding a break in his nose.

The son of Elrond could do nothing other than lie in the dirt, and accept his fate.

Hands grasped at him, turning him onto his back. He could distantly hear a voice speaking rapidly, feel a hand against his cheek. But then a dark shape loomed behind whoever was speaking and fear stabbed through Elrohir's heart. He opened his mouth, tried to warn the person so focused on himself. But even that effort seemed to sap the last of his strength…

He knew no more.

* * *

So, what do you think? This will only be a few chapters long, but there will be a lot of action, angst and more for all three of our Elven heroes. Leave a review if you'd like to see more!


End file.
